


Harsh Waves

by Lowkey (Soldottern)



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Creampie, Dom Loki (Marvel), Ejaculate, Emotional, Emotional Porn, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forests, Frigga Feels (Marvel), Frustration, Goddesses, Gods, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pagan Gods, Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Frustration, Sleeping with the enemy, Teasing, Trickster Gods, Trickster Loki (Marvel), Water, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldottern/pseuds/Lowkey
Summary: The goddess Frigg wishes to spend a quiet afternoon at the lake, by the waterfall. Lo and behold, there she finds Loki, naked and awaiting her arrival. Though, her day may not end as peacefully as she had envisioned, she will surely be satisfied.DISCLAIMER: These characters are taken from Norse mythology, not the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Loki and Frigg are not related in any way. This is not incest! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Frigg | Frigga & Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 2





	Harsh Waves

At any given moment Loki was well aware of Frigg’s whereabouts and the places she frequented when she wanted to have a quiet moment to herself. Having knowledge of a particular place - a small pond in the middle of a forest, adorned with a waterfall and shielded from view - he made his way there, carefully in the form of a large, black panther. Just as planned he arrived at Sökkvabekkr before she did and so he took the time to remove and hide his clothes in a nearby bush. He stood there, naked, amongst the trees for a moment before diving head-first into the clear, fresh water. Loki swam his way to the wall at the back of the pond where he stayed waiting for Frigg to arrive.

It had been a busy day for the golden-haired goddess and she was looking forward to being alone with her thoughts in the beautiful scenery of her beloved Sökkvabekkr. The rays of afternoon sun hit the surface of the water, reflecting the light like the finest gemstones. The sound of the the light breeze rustling in the leaves of the trees mixed with the rushing of her waterfall in a symphony of sounds. This was where she felt most at peace and closest to nature. The bright halls of Asgard in all of their exquisite beauty - golden roofs and marble floors - were breathtaking, yes, but to her the quiet alcove was paradise.

Her ideas of a quiet rest of her day are quickly dashed when upon approaching the crystal clear pond she sees the outline of a man she is all too familiar with. Seeing his head of jet-black hair confirms her suspicions and she inhales sharply. “Loki -”, she starts to say, the expression on her faces changes from shock, to confusion, to annoyance, to excitement in a matter of seconds.

Loki starts wading through the water towards her, a wide grin on his face. The closer he comes to where she is standing, the more shallow the water gets and the more she is able to see that he is in fact entirely naked. Her eyes trail from his smug face down his toned chest to his abdomen and the V-shape inevitably leading to his cock. Knowing what her eyes would see next she begins to utter, “What are you - wait -”.

Undeterred Loki comes closer and closer until he finally comes to a halt in front of her. Droplets of water run along the muscles of his perfectly chiseled chest, his cock is fully erect and pointing directly at her. Frigg can’t stop herself from gasping at the sight. He looks divine, irresistible and ready to devour her.

Loki moves his arms and lowers his head and upper body in a mocking impression of a bow and utters, “Greetings, my goddess.” Despite his lowered head she can hear the grin on his face.

Frigg holds onto the sides of her beautiful, flowing dress as she responds by curtseying elegantly, in a way only a goddess such as her would be capable of.

Loki grins and a mere second passes before he feels himself falling backwards into the pond. It takes him a moment to realise that with one swift move of her hand Frigg had pushed him. He tries to speak, “You -”, he catches a glimpse of her amused smile, then his body hits the water with a splash.

When he dives back up he spots the vision of her undressing, starting with her undergarments, sliding them down her legs beneath her flowing dress. He watches her intently, one eyebrow raised and his head barely above the water. She reaches down to hold onto her dress, pulling it over her head and off her slender but curvy body. The next thing Loki sees is Frigg charging at him, grinning widely, before jumping into the water.

As he sees her getting ready to jump, he swims to the bottom of the pond. Frigg’s head emerges from the water, her wet hair framing her face, and looks around in confusion. “Loki?”, she mutters. Then she feels something graze her leg and she squeals in surprise.

Beneaththe surface of the water Loki is gliding his hands along her body, from her sensitive thighs, to her beautiful hips, up to her bosoms. She feels him grab onto her slender frame, carrying her to the edge of the water. Frigg wraps her legs around him in response.

“How nice of you to join me, my goddess.”, Loki utters in a voice that could make all of Niflheim melt.

“Me joining you? In my private pond, my liege?”, she asks teasingly.

With her legs wrapped around his body, he carefully puts his arm behind on her back, then moving it to her torso, carefully and painfully slowly moving down towards her cunt. He simply touches her clit before stopping, in a swift movement he grabs his cock and angles it to her entrance, but not entering. Simply there to tease her. She gasps before moaning in frustration.

“Is there something you need, my goddess?”, he asks, his eyes wide in feigned innocence. Without missing a beat she counters, “Don’t you want to put your cock inside of me, my liege?”, her face mirroring the wide-eyed innocence that had become a staple of their more playful encounters.

Still, Loki makes no move to enter her and she groans dramatically, attempting to pull him in closer with her legs. In response he moves his arms from her back further down to her rounded, beautiful ass, slightly lifting her into the air as he did.

“You need to be more patient, my goddess.”, he says and moves his face towards her perfectly angled bosom, first stretching his long tongue towards her splendid nipple, barely touching it with the tip of his tongue, then swiftly moving closer as his mouth formed around her nipple, sucking intensely then letting go entirely, with a slurping noise escaping the space between his lips and her bosoms. “Could I put my cock inside of you now, my goddess?”, Loki finally asks, his mesmerising eyes entirely transfixed on her trembling body. She gasps and her voice is barely above a breathless whisper “I would like that very much, my liege.”

Her words make his cock twitch with excitement and he quickly carries her out of the pond, clearly running out of patience himself. And places her on the grass, on top of her dress. Kneeling in front of her beautiful body, her knees bent and her gorgeous, pale legs leaning against his, he was able to clearly see her beautiful bosoms and body spread out in front of him.

As he bent over her, he kept his gaze on hers and guided his cock towards her opening, just like he did at times, he paused before slamming his cock demandingly, with force, into her. Simply to drive her as mad as she would drive him. As he pushes his cock in, he feels her opening stretching around the tip of his cock making him want to explode right there and then with how tight it was.

At times, Loki was worried he might hurt her as she felt so tight when he pushed his long cock inside of her, nearly as if he would rip her apart. He then entered into her wet, textured, cunt. Frigg tightens around him in response, the sensation overwhelming her mind, to him it nearly felt as if she was gripping him, urging him to never let go.

Frigg feels her mind drown in pleasure as he thrusts himself into her with such vigour. She tries desperately to stop her eyes from rolling into the back of her head, not wanting to miss a second of seeing Loki on top of her. With every forceful thrust she feels herself tighten around him, feeling the veins of his large cock move against her walls in a way that threatens to drive her mad with desire. “Loki, fuck, my liege -”, she barely manages to utter, the words come out strained and breathless between her moans and groans of pleasure.

Her opening and walls close and open around him as his cock penetrates her over and over again, with the very demanding force he was known for. With each thrust, his cock twitches and hardens even more, in anticipation of bursting his seed into her wet, tight cunt. He did not go as deep as he could at first, but waited for the perfect moments. As he thrust himself into her deeply, with all the godly force his muscles could produce, his cock hitting her inner wall, she gasped and widely opened her mouth in ecstasy. That very moment, he could not restrain himself, his cock twitches and he lets out a groan “Fuck…” as his seed fills her. Dripping with sweat, he takes a breath and pauses for a moment. “How does it feel, my goddess, to have my cock and seed inside of you?” Not waiting for her response, he continues to thrust himself into her.

All she manages to muster in response is a breathless moan. The sensation of his hot seed inside of her and his cock never stopping its insistent movements was too much for her to be able to form a coherent thought. Nevertheless she tries to force out the words, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having the last word. “It - you -“, she moans and looks up at him, making sure to maintain eye contact before he feels her clench around him in pleasure. “Loki -”, she whimpers.

He feels the need to be able to grip onto her more tightly, but without harming her with his godly strength. With his cock still deeply inside of her, he grabs her and turns her onto her stomach. The sight of her gorgeous bent back, leading down to her extravagant bottom was something that always made him unable to stop himself. He tightly twists one of his hands around her long, golden locks and pulls on her hair, making her head bend backwards. Her hair glistening in the sunshine was oh so stunning. Needing to let out some of his rapidly rising tension out, he smashes his hand into the ground, creating a small pit next to them and shredding a piece of her dress. He takes a deep breath “That’s better, the last thing I would want to do is harm you, my goddess. You drive me mad, even madder than I already am.”, the trickster utters.

Frigg feels him pound into her again and again, her ass bouncing with every thrust. “Have me, my liege.”, she manages to utter in-between her moans and gasps of pleasure. “I’m yours.”

“I intend to, my goddess, I will have you just as you will have me.”, he says and thrusts himself intensely whilst pulling on her hair with each bounce. The pain of Loki pulling her hair mixed so well with the unearthly fulfilment of feeling every millimetre of his cock pressing inside of her that she found herself unable to stop the moans and groans and gasps escape her pink lips.

"I want to burst inside of you so badly.”, she hears him say and all she manages in response is a desperate whimper. After a moment of composing herself and collecting what little thoughts she could muster, she moans, "I'd like you to, my liege.” That was all she wanted, him and him alone. No god had ever come close to making her feel the way he did. No god had managed to fulfil her so entirely. There was only him, there was only Loki.

After those words were spoken he feels her cunt relax, then it tightens as it never had before as she is nearing her very edge. Not long after, the throbbing of his cock increases and his cock hardens and hardens, until the pressure is overwhelming and he arches his back as the cum ejects out from his cock into her. Feeling the stream of cum filling her just as her cum mixes with his he cannot help but moan and nearly yell out “My goddess…fuck!”. The feeling of his wet and dripping cock inside of her, drives him even madder as he turns her around yet again with quite the force and bends over, pushing his cock deeply into her once more. He kisses her intensely as he cums yet again she feels air escape his lungs and a quiet sound fall from his lips “Love.”


End file.
